nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinyls
Vinyls are a visual customization that allows players to use stickers to decorate their car and can be used to create simple decals, or complex pictures. They can be accessed in the Safehouse under the 'Customization' menu. In total, 31 layers of vinyls which cost In-game cash to apply are available and can be unlocked by levelling up, SpeedBoost or through special events. Vinyl Modes '''Move (Z): '''Click and drag on the vinyl layer to move it around '''Scale (X): '''Better known as the resizing tool, you can change the size of the selected layer. '''Skew ©: '''It makes the vinyl layer change its angle which in theory is normally used to give depth for 3D objects. '''Rotate (V): '''Rotates the vinyl around a fixed center point. '''Flip (B): '''Flips the vinyl horizontally or vertically. '''Color (N): '''Depending on the type of vinyl, it can have one or more zones which can have their colours set. It uses the stand RGB numbering scheme. '''Mirroring: '''Although not an actual mode, the stars next to the vinyl layer selection can be toggled, allowing the vinyl to mirror itself. For example, putting a vinyl on one side of the car, and using mirroring to make it appear on the other side. However as it works exactly like a mirror, the opposite side is inverted to the original, so any numbers are mirrored the wrong way. Vinyl Types Tyles Symbols, special characters. Bumper Sticker vinyls JDM-style vinyls. /Renner/ Renner vinyls feature a set of Alphabet themed vinyls. The vinyls can be obtained via topping up. /Year 2/ Vinyls and Year 2 ZL1 Vinyls For the Second Year Aniversary, instead of one vinyl, two whole packs were released. They include Year 2 logos and letters, an EA logo, a HKS logo and some almost full body vinyls. They are only available in-game for a limited time. /Hot Pursuit/ Player will unlock this vinyl if they purchase Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). This category of vinyls contain the vinyls nessesary to create a police car; also there are different languages (English, French, Italian, Russian, Japanese) of 'police' and 'Call 9-1-1' and many more. /Special/ All players have the Need for Speed logo unlocked. Any additional special event vinyls are also placed here. *Beta *VIP *History Channel *Top Gear *Year One Anniversary (was limited to the first anniversary month in 2011) *STACECAKEX commemorative vinyl /Halloween/ Halloween Vinyls contains vinyls such as skeletons, cobwebs, ghosts, bones and bats. It can be obtained on Top-Up at October. /Valentine/ Valentine's Day Vinyls contains vinyls such as hearts and fictional sponsor logos using love-themed words. Very useful for making a race-themed car. It can be obtained while you Top-Up on Feburary 2011. /Winter/ Winter Vinyls contains vinyls such as snowflakes, giftwrap, and various Holiday-themed images. It can be obtained on Top-Up on December. In 2012, several winter-themed vinyl packs have been released: */Shine/ *Festive *Snowflakes *Snowman (single vinyl) *Santarina (single vinyl) *"Alms" Giftwrap /Manufacturer/ These sets can only be acquired through top-up of 8000 or more SpeedBoost. They include licensed logos and designs of various sponsors and the manufacturers themselves. *Lamborghini *BMW *Ford *Nissan *Porsche *Chevrolet *Volkswagen /Meridian/ All players have it unlocked on driver creation. The vinyls cost 50 IGC and are all racing numbers in a circle from 00 to 99. /Tiotal/ They are unlocked at Level 5 or for 150 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 50 IGC and a racing numbers in 'movement' from 0 to 9. /Chicane/ They are unlocked at Level 5 or for 150 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 100 IGC and are mostly to do with racing, like stripes, lines, flags or objects. /Linear/ They are unlocked at Level 5 or for 150 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 10 IGC and are outlined and filled shapes all slanted to the right. /Vandal/ They are unlocked at Level 7 or for 200 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 100 IGC and are a small collection of pictures such as a girl, snake or a bunny. /Eikon/ They are unlocked at Level 10 or for 400 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 10 IGC and are outlined and filled shapes like stars, arrows, circular shapes and speech bubbles. /Inkee/ They are unlocked at Level 10 or for 400 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 200 IGC and seem to resemble the 'Tribal' vinyls from past Need for Speed games. /Kerosene/ They are unlocked at Level 15 or for 200 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 300 IGC and are all based on flames. /Nomad/ They are unlocked at Level 15 or for 500 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 200 IGC and are similar to Inkee in style but a little more complex. /Hatch/ They are unlocked at Level 17 or for 500 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 200 IGC and are a more complex style of the Nomad set. /Solo/ They are unlocked at Level 20 or for 800 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 50 IGC and a simple numbers with a shadow from 0 to 9. /Shapes/ They are unlocked at Level 20 or for 600 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 10 IGC and are just basic shapes like diamonds, squares, triangles and semi circles. /Visor/ They are unlocked at Level 20 or for 800 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 10 IGC and mainly consist of outlined and filled masks, shields and eyebrow like shapes. /Vudu/ They are unlocked at Level 25 or for 1100 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 300 IGC and have complex objects and designs like a skull, voodoo head or flame motifs. /Maskirovka/ They are unlocked at Level 30 or for 1200 SpeedBoost. The vinyls cost 500 IGC and are all based on the camouflage style. Tips and Tricks *If your red car appears more pink than red, this is a graphics issue and can only be fixed by turning down the 'Level of detail' option in the 'Video' section of 'Options'. *If vinyls disappear in safehouse, a simple fix is to change car. *If the vinyl shop is broken, the only fix is to restart the game. *When purchasing cars which come with unique vinyls, rather than delete them and never get them again, you can use a basic shape vinyl and scale it to cover the whole car to make it blank. This is handy if you need just a few layers but want to keep some of the original vinyls. *If creative enough, a player can use vinyls to make replicas of customized cars from movies or games. *A basic shape can be used to cover the whole car without the mirrors and spoiler, giving you the option to have mirrors and even spoilers with a different color than the rest of the car. Very useful when you want silver or black mirrors on a colored car. *Some cars have vinyl bugs. Dodge Challenger R/T for example has issues with vinyls overlapping on and off it's top. Adding, removing or changing bodykits can also cause issues. *Vinyls can be used on some cars to create the illusion of a convertible. *The Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) can have it's roll cage recolored by dragging a vinyl do a particular point of the door handle and dropping when you find the point. Category:SpeedBoost Category:Cash Category:Vinyls